mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson Zero/Gallery
Slow burn panicking Spike looking at quill S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle S02E03.png Twilight looking behind S2E03.png|"Parchment!" Spike 'Check!' S2E03.png|"Check!" Spike looking at ink S2E03.png|"Extra ink!" Spike looking at ink 2 S2E03.png|"Extra extra ink!" Spike 'Check' S2E03.png|"Check." Twilight with items for a checklist S2E03.png|"Is that everything on the checklist?" Twilight Sparkle0 S02E03.png|"Ready?" Spike ready S2E03.png|"Ready." Twilight epic smile S02E03.png|I think Twilight might be too happy Spike drags list.png|Longest. Checklist. Ever. Spike's Big List.png|Now that's what you call a list Twilight1 S02E03.png|Hmm... Twilight talking S2E03.png|"Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago." Spike with quill S2E03.png|"Can't imagine why we go through so many of them." Spike 'Cupcakes!' S2E03.png|"Cupcakes!" Twilight and Spike S02E03.png Twilight and Spike with box of cupcakes S2E03.png|"Uh, I only ordered twelve." Nice Balancing Skills.png|Nice balancing skills you have there Mrs. Cup Cake Spike looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|These cupcakes looks tasty. Spike being lifted by magic S2E03.png|What are you doing? Twilight looking at cupcakes S2E03.png Twilight3 S02E03.png|An unsure Twilight Sparkle Twilight looking at cupcakes 2 S2E03.png|Twilight sees that the extra cupcake's icing is getting all over the one next to it. Twilight pushing cupcake box S2E03.png|"See?" Twilight grinning S2E03.png Mrs. Cake looking at cupcakes S2E03.png Twilight about to 'fix' the cupcakes S2E03.png|Let's do this. Twilight Sparkle adjusting frosting S2E03.png|Twilight "fixing" the cupcakes Moving the icing S2E03.png Spike dodging the icing S2E03.png Spike dodging the icing S2E03.png Twilight 'fixing' the cupcakes S2E03.png|Uh, Twilight? I think you should stop "fixing" the cupcakes. Cupcake fixing S02E03.png|A forewarning of the insanity that is to come. The result S2E03.png|Well, not too bad, I guess. Twilight looking at Spike covered in icing S2E03.png Spike Face Paint.png|Nice face paint, Spike. Rainbow Cupcakes.png|Wait what happened to the cupcakes? Spike Icing S2E3.png|After this turn of events Twilight should squeeze 'Give a baby dragon a bath' into her agenda. Spike Tornado Lick S2E3.png|Or not. Cleaned off icing S02E03.png Spike Claw Cramp S2E3.png|Claw cramp. Bandage Spike S2E03.png|That bandage won't stay for long Twilight haven't sent a letter S2E3-W3.png Overwhelmed Spike S02E03.jpg|Spike is overwhelmed Dramatic Sparkle.png|Dramatic Sparkle is dramatic Spike calming Twilight down S2E3.png|Spike tries to calm a panicking Twilight Twilight tardy.png|Tardy! S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall1.png|I'd watch your back Pinkie... Spike's onto you Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Twilight imagining being placed back in Magical Kindergarten. (Alicorn filly in back of room) S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png|An unimpressed Spike Dat Sparkle Smile.png|Dat Sparkle Smile Looking for a pony to help Twilight walking S02E03.png Minuette staring at the sky S2E3.png|A closeup shot of Minuette Twilight sparkling S02E03.png|I found it!!! Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png|Twilight comes to the rescue. Super Rarity close-up this is the worst possible thing.png Rarity sad in air high and low low and high.png|I looked High... Rarity sad on ground puppy face low and high high and low.png|I searched Low. Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png|The floors are not clean enough to lie on. Rarity lay down crying.png|Of all the things I lost. Rarity lay down crying 2.png|Whyyyyy! Twilight super happy sparkle eyes rarity pout.png|An opportunity knocks for Twilight Sparkle, or in this case, cries for her. Rarity oh there it is! S02E03.png|"Oh, there it is..." Rarity Duckface S2E3.png|There's one thing in mind... Twilight Excited S2E3.png|Twilight: excited at the chance to help. Rarity found it s2ep03.png Rarity is something bother S2E3-W3.png Twilight_walking2_S02E03.png Rainbow dash demolition karate kick round house rainbow PAWNCH.png|Everypony goes Kung-Fu Fighting! Rainbow Dash Karate Chop S2E3.png|Demolishing the barn. RD barn busting.jpg|Rainbow smash! Rainbow Dash Biting Wood S2E3.png|Even her teeth are lethal! Rainbow dash twilight sparkle magic hold interuption will you put me down please.png Twilight sparkle creeper.png|You don't have to hide your feelings from me... Twilight_Rainbow_S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png|Tell me about your mother Twilight sparkle mane hair in a bun therapy rainbow dash.png|"Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack?" No issues with AJ S02E03.png|I don't have issues with Applejack Twilight_glasses_S02E03.png Twilight_Rainbow2_S02E03.png Rainbow Dash before impact S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash before the impact Applejack crash helmet take cover ditch.png|Applejack takes cover. Rainbow Dash demolishing barn explosion cloud S2E03.jpg|Rainbow Dash demolishing the barn Rainbow dash nuke explosion.png|Atomic Rainboom Applejack yeah S02E03.png Twilight_walking3_S02E03.png|Her manes starting to get messy. Fluttershy Wrestling a Bear.png|Not even the mighty grizzly bear can defeat Fluttershy Fluttershy_Wrestling_Bear.png|Fatality (or maybe just a neck massage) Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png|It was just a massage after all. Twilight Sparkle coping S02E03.png|There are some Friendship problem out there. Got to be. Twilight_hesitate_S02E03.png|There's not much time left!! Twilight_tears_S02E03.png|I think I'm gonna cry... Twilight_panic_S02E03.png TwilightSparkleAlright S02E03.png|Telling her doubtful self to have some confidence... in herself. Twilight_talking_to_herself_S02E03.png Twilight_pushy_S02E03.png Twilight_pushy2_S02E03.png|You'd back away too if you saw a strange pony talking to her reflection on a puddle. Spike_awkward_S02E03.png|Is she talking...to herself? Twilight_staring_S02E03.png Twilight_snapout_S02E03.png|! Fillys Laughing 1 S2E3.png|Stop it... Fillys Laughing 2 S2E3.png|...Stop laughing at me! S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall3.png|Spike to the rescue! Spike_snap_out_of_it!_S02E03.png|"Snap out of it!!!" Twilight_gasp_S02E03.png|*Gasp!* Spike_worried_S02E03.png Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png Twilight_twitch_S02E03.png Twilight_eyes_covered_S02E03.png|I guess something's wrong with my eyes... Spike_box_S02E03.png|Quit freaking out and go to the picnic already! Twilight Cupcakes S2E3.png|Twilight thinks cupcakes will solve everything. balloon_basket_S02E03.png|Pinkie's brought a basket with lots of balloons. balloon_picnic_S02E03.png|...and what does this mean...? picnic_S02E03.png|I guess there was no meaning after all. Rarity_searching_S02E03.png|Oh where is that thing?! Rarity_shocked_S02E03.png|Its missing!! Rainbow dash with sunglasses 20% cooler.png|Deal with it. Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time... again S2E3.png|Where does she get all of these?! staring_S02E03.png|...what? Rarity didn't expect me S2E3-W3.png|"You didn't expect me to lay on the grass, did you?" Rainbow Dash chillin' S02E03.png cupcakes_crushed_S02E03.png|Doh!! You crushed those cupcakes! Twilight_donkey_S02E03.png|''Donkey Squeel'' MLP FIM S02E03.png|Twilight's friends are unsure about her behavior Sad Twilight D'aww S2E3.png Group concern S2E03.jpg|YES! ponies ask yes.JPG|Aren't those the most adorable eyes ever? Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png|Worried over nothing Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png i need you to help me-overshot.JPG before sundown-overshot.JPG Fluttershy talking to Applejack S2E3.JPG Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|"Ugh! What a Drama Queen." Rarity what a drama queen S2E3-W3.png|Pot, you need to stop talking smack about kettle. Rarity Smug S2E3.png|"...relatively speaking." *Smug* Rarity relatively speaking S2E3-W3.png Enchanting Smarty Pants The Clock.PNG|The Clock Twilight running out of time 2 S2E3.PNG|IS Twilight running out of time S2E3.PNG|TICKING!! Twilight opening chest S02E03.png|Twilight makes a friendship problem Bird in Nest S2E3.png|OH look, a nice bird's nest! (sarcasm) Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|That's a face that'll haunt my nightmares... 2x3 InsaneGiggling.png|"Hnhnhnhnnn!" My target.PNG|Ooooh! The perfect targets! CMC playing S02E03.png|Crusaders playing peacefully Scootaloo Derp.png|The ball seems heavier than usual... _s.2_eps.3_twilight_CMC.png|Oh, because of Twilight 2x3 HiGirls.png|"Hi giiiirls!" (twitch twitch) Twilight S02E03.png|Twilight's crazy close up 2x3 ScaryTwilight.png|Seriously, Twilight, you're starting to scare us... 2x3 HighTwilight.png|I am so crazy! Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Scootaloo is scared... I really like her mane? S2E3.png|I really like her.... mane? CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3-W3.png Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png|every kid's reaction to this: "aaaaahhhh, mooommyyyyyy!!!!!!!" TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png|Didn't know a pony's neck could bend that way... Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3-W3.png Scootaloo Doll Love S2E3.png|"I want it!" Apple Bloom Doll Love S2E3.png|"I need it!" Sweetie Belle Doll Love S2E3.png|"I really like her mane!" The CMC In Love.png|The CMC fall under the Smarty Pants spell Mssmartypantsep3s2.png|Miss Smarty Pants with her Don't Want, Do Need spell on. Twilight and Mrs Smarty Pants S02E03 .png Twilight Sparkle Evil Face S2E3.png|''"Excellent"'' Twilight ok ok break S2E3-W3.png|Twilight Sparkle is here to save the day!.... That she ruined. Twilight after hit S2E3-W3.png Twilight face hoof not groomed bed-head.png 2x3 TwilightMacintoshCrash.png|Thrown into Big Macintosh Twilight asks Big Mac for help S2E03.png|Big Macintosh, I need your help Big Macintosh Eeyup S2E3-W3.png|eeyup... Big Mac getting doll S2E03.png|Big Macintosh about to take the doll Big Mac is charmed S2E03.png|Big Macintosh is charmed Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png|Big Mac is pursued Dizzy_Medley_BonBon_S02E03.png Bon-Bon back ground bg ponies love stuffed animal doll plushie smary pants.png|That incredible, amazing doll! Merry_BonBon_S02E03.png What A Lucky Smarty Pants.png|Maybe next time, Big Macintosh Twilight_can't_reach_S02E03.png Twilight_can't_reach2_S02E03.png Mayor_gimme_that!_S02E03.png|"Gimme that!!" Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Mayor loves Miss Smarty Pants Mayor_escape_S02E03.png Big Macintosh ponies explosion S2E3.png|Big Macintosh causes an explosion of ponies. Big Macintosh Nope S2E3.png|...Nope Twilight what I've done S2E3-E3.png Applejack under tree cowboy hat hay wheat in mouth snooze sleeping resting zzz shoe zzz shoe.png Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png|Derpy Hooves is in love. Wind Whistler Mayor Smarty Pants 1 s02e03.png Wind Whistler Mayor Smarty Pants 2 s02e03.png Wind Whistler Mayor Smarty Pants 3 s02e03.png Wind Whistler Dizzy Twister Smarty Pants 1 s02e03.png Wind Whistler Dizzy Twister Smarty Pants 2 s02e03.png Wind Whistler Dizzy Twister Smarty Pants 3 s02e03.png Bon Bon Lyra Heartstrings s02e03.png Dashie is not amused.png|ಠ_ಠ Rainbow_Dash_eyes_S02E03.png|Uh oh...looks like Rainbow Dash's gonna be infect-- Don't Look At It.png|Don't look at it Mari.. Um Rainbow Dash! brawl_S02E03.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Princess Celestia arrives Twilight_doomed_S02E03.png|Oh I'm doomed... uh-oh_S02E03.png|"Twilight Sparkle!!!" Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png|Now look what you've done, Twilight! Princess Celestia is mad at you! oh_my_S02E03.png|Oh mah stars... Celestia_flash_S02E03.png|One flash will stop everything. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|The pairings after the fight. Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|Epic Stare Off Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Well this is awkward Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Let us never speak of this again BigMacintosh_Smartypants S02E03.png|Big Macintosh and Smarty Pants re-united. Twilight_crouching_S02E03.png uh-oh2_S02E03.png|This ain't gonna be good... Celestia disappoint S02E03.png|Celestia is not happy with Twilight Twilight_goodbye_S02E03.png|Goodbye everypony... Twilight_tearful_S02E03.png worried_S02E03.png Rarity how could this happen.png|"How could this happen?!" Rarity drama queen S02E03.png|You're not the drama queen this time, Rarity 2x3 SpikeLooksOn.jpg|Spike worries about Twilight's fate 2x3 TwilightAndCelestiaTalk.png|Telling her reasons Twilight_crouching2_S02E03.png Rainbow_Dash_stop!_S02E03.png|Now it's Rainbow Dash's turn to save the day! Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Fluttershy_confess_S02E03.png Princess_Celestia_doesnt_care_S02E03.png|I'm listening... 2x3 DontTakeHerAway.png|Please don't take her away from us! Applejack_confess_S02E03.png Rarity_confess_S02E03.png Fluttershy_confess2_S02E03.png 2x3 PoniesCelestia.png|A little proposition for you all 2x3 WeGotADeal.png Princess Celestia's decision S2E3.jpg|Now the princess wants letters from all the ponies, when, and only when, they learn a lesson in friendship 2x3 WeCanDoIt.png|All of us? 2x3 WhenYouFindIt.png|"When, and ONLY when, you happen to discover them." 2x3 Yay.png|Yay! 2x3 CelestiaBalcony.png Twilight Hugs Spike.png|Aww how cute Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Storytime... Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Spike letting steam S2E3-W3.png|Spike's not pleased... Category:Season 2 episode galleries